This invention relates generally to a headpiece for patient support and, more particularly, to a headpiece including a head support plate and a neck support plate, wherein the head support plate is configured to pivot with respect to the neck support plate and the neck support plate is configured to pivot with respect to a surgical table to which the headpiece is attached.
In the operating room, it is sometimes desirable for a surgeon to re-orient the head of a patient with respect to the patient""s neck. Similarly, it is sometimes desirable for the neck of the patient to be re-oriented with respect to the patient""s body. For this purpose, an adjustable headpiece is typically attached to the surgical table to support the head of the patient. The headpiece preferably has the capability to allow both the head and the neck of the patient to be reoriented to the desired position while being sufficiently sturdy to support the head and neck of the patient during the surgical procedure.
Adjustable headpieces are currently available for attachment to surgical tables. These headpieces include a head support plate that is pivotally attached to a neck support plate. The headpiece is configured for attachment to a surgical table so that the neck support plate can pivot with respect to the surgical table. While current adjustable headpieces offer flexibility for positioning the patient for surgical procedures, further improvements can be made to these devices to increase their performance and ease of use. For instance, since these headpieces include a first support plate that pivots with respect to the second support plate, there have been difficulties in developing a reliable mechanism that allows for smooth releasing and locking of the plates in the desired positions.
This invention is directed to a new and useful headpiece for providing support to the head of a patient. The headpiece includes a neck support plate and a head support plate. The neck support plate has a first end configured for pivotal attachment to a surgical table and for movement about a neck support plate pivot axis. A second end of the neck support plate is pivotally attached to the head support plate so the head support plate is pivotal with respect to the neck support plate about a head support plate pivot axis. A first lever is pivotally attached to the head support plate and is configured to pivot about a first pivot axis between a first position and a second position. A first locking mechanism is configured for movement between locked and released positions. The first locking mechanism is configured to move to the locked position when the first lever is in the first position and to the released position when the first lever is in the second position. The head support plate is configured to be fixed with respect to the neck support plate when the first locking mechanism is in the locked position. The head support plate is additionally configured to be pivotable with respect to the neck support plate about the head support plate pivot axis when the first locking mechanism is in the released position.
The headpiece includes a second lever that has a first arm that is pivotally attached to the head support plate for pivotal movement about a second pivot axis between third and fourth positions. The second lever includes a second arm that is pivotally attached to the neck support plate for pivotal movement about a third pivot axis between fifth and sixth positions. The first arm is also pivotal with respect to the second arm in response to pivoting of the head support plate about the head support plate pivot axis. A flange extends from the first arm and is oriented intermediate the second and third pivot axes. A tab extends from a first end of the second arm. The flange is configured to engage the tab so the second arm will pivot about the third pivot axis when the first arm pivots about the second pivot axis. A second locking mechanism is included and is configured for movement between locked and released positions. The second locking mechanism is configured to move to the locked position when the second arm is in the fifth position and to the release position when the second arm is in the sixth position. A second end of the second arm is connected to the second locking mechanism and is oriented congruently with the neck support plate pivot axis. The neck support plate is configured to be fixed with respect to the surgical table when the second locking mechanism is in the locked position. The neck support plate is additionally configured to be pivotable about the neck support plate pivot axis when the second locking mechanism is in the released position.